Due to the technological advancement of the food additive industry, the development, production, and application of food antioxidants have been greatly advanced. Antioxidant is an important food additive. It is mainly used to prevent or delay the automatic oxidation of the oil in the food. It also prevents nutrient damage, browning and fading due to oxidation during storage. At the same time, in recent years, studies have found that human skin will age due to oxidation and ultraviolet radiation, so more and more antioxidants are also used in the cosmetics industry. More research work has been conducted to develop new antioxidants. Synthetic and semi-synthetic antioxidants have attracted more and more attentions.
Aesculin (compound of formula II) is coumarin compound extracted from the dry bark or dry skin of the olein tree of the genus Oleaceae, and the effective component of Chinese traditional medicine, Qinpi (Cortex Fraxini). Aesculin has anti-inflammatory, antibacterial, diuretic and anti-tumor effects. There is no report on the use of aesculin as antioxidant.

Lipoic acid (also known as α-lipoic acid and alpha lipoic acid; compound of formula III) is a coenzyme present in mitochondria, similar to vitamins, and eliminates free radicals that accelerate aging and disease. Lipoic acid enters the cells after being absorbed into the intestines in the body. It has both fat-soluble and water-soluble properties. It is used in the treatment and prevention of various diseases such as heart disease and diabetes. It is believed to preserve and regenerate other antioxidants, such as vitamins C and E.
